The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
According to the 2015 U.S. Mobile Application Report, mobile data traffic took up 56 percent of the entire internet traffic in 2015, and 40% to 50% of the mobile data traffic were generated by Android® applications (also known as apps). Furthermore, more than 1.5 million Android® applications are provided through Google's open market platform, and tens of thousands new apps are added monthly. This means that a lot of users are currently using Android® applications, and more developers are going to publish new Android® applications.
It is essential to minimize a response time for mobile applications to maximize a mobile application developers' profit and to satisfy mobile application users.
Approaches to acceleration of mobile applications such as transmission control protocol (TCP) acceleration, speedy networking protocol (SPDY), data compression, etc. are not satisfactory because such approaches cannot support application-specific characteristics.
One of the approaches to solve out such issues is to employ an application-specific proxy which is dedicated to each application. The application-specific proxy uses an application-specific protocol which is dedicated to a corresponding application to activate dynamic caching and dynamic prefetching. However, there are many difficulties in using such approaches. For example, developing an application-specific proxy code is time consuming and tedious.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and an apparatus capable of accelerating loading of mobile application content without consuming too much time.